Ovenverse
The Ovenverse is a verse created by Sir Ovens. About the verse The Ovenverse is a is an expansive verse filled with adventure, mystery, action, and wonder. There are several different stories, each with unique characters that sometimes cross over with other stories. There’s an abundance of different themes, powers, and mischief at play. But one thing’s for certain, there is always sure to be something for someone here in the Ovenverse. Cosmology of the verse The Ovenverse contains an infinite number of universes, and each universe has an infinite number of timelines. No two universes are completely alike. There are also multiverse clusters which exist seperately from the main multiverse. These clusters contain beings that have yet to be explored. There exists a higher dimensional space known as Eternal Space, where Godly beings known as the Eternals exist. There are several uncountable layers of dimensions between each level of Eternal Space with the highest Eternals living in infinite dimensional space. Beyond Eternal Space is where the Four Primal Beasts reside. Here, the beasts watch over all of creation. Occasionally, they send down avatars to maintain order and watch over their creations. Terminology Regular Space - This is where the 3-D multiverse is. Within it are an infinite number of universes and each universe has an infinite number of timelines. Eternal Space - This is where beings known as the Eternals reside. It is a higher dimensional existence that spans from the 5th dimension all the way to infinite dimensional space. Over Space '''- The vast empty void that exists and does not exist outside Eternal space. Its existence is paradoxical in nature as it is a space that is devoid of it. Only the God tiers reside here, looking over creation with watchful eyes. Lore The Last Star Child Supporters / Opponents '''Supporters: Opponents: Neutrals: The Power of the Verse Varies a lot. Low tiers are at least City-Block Level with the highest tiers reaching at least Multiverse level. There are also an abundance of hax. Each storyline has their own broken hax such as Michael Newman's reality warping, the Valkyries not being able to be killed unless their being is destroyed on a conceptual level, and The Void holding a plethora of broken abilities. Stories Horsemen: Riders of the Apocalypse Star Children Ascension The Gentleman's Club Alpha Razer Victory North South High Races/Factions Primordial Beasts Eternals Valkyries Horsemen Star Children Sirens Sons of Chaos The Metal Army The Army of Humanity Characters/Weapons of this verse God Tiers The White Tiger of Fate The Phoenix of Life The Dragon of Space The Tortoise of Time The Nothingness The Creator High Tiers The Beginning The End Father Mother Mid-High Tiers Kimoko Elphetite Luxzes Omnitus Ultimos The Devoid Low-High Tiers Kizuma, Writer of Stories High-Mid Tiers Zaniel Lunaris, the High Valkyrie Mako Kuyomi Zerox, Child of Darkness Tali, Child of Love Harth, Child of Destruction Mechkos, Child of Machines Kaiser, Child of Flesh Hunter Freemont Zak Fann Sarah Donnaman Don Onitus Septhere Mid The Void Angela Larkson Omega Alpha Michael Newman (Newman/New Oldman) Angeline Freemont Tom Oldman (Oldman/Youngman) Low-Mid tiers Stella Moonlight Jumme, Lover of All Joan, Bringer of Justice Cerexis, Valkyrie of Battle Tyler Magnus/Ascension High-Low Tiers Radice Lume Randall Hall/Perfection Mid-Low Tiers Gamma Iota Eta Low Tiers Janice Lowcaster Lyra Donnaman (Woman) Beta (Beto) Bruce Hayman (Wolfman) James Donnaman the Third (Huntsman) Lawrence Black (Gunman) Edward Roman (Fireman) Titus Fisherman (Psyman) Hyde Showman (Showman) Delta (099) Shiro Hikari (Blademan) Alix Lee Hayden Reginald Dawn Zeta (More to be and will be added) Category:Verses Category:Ovenverse